


Doorstep

by garlude



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlude/pseuds/garlude
Summary: Brainy awakens to a surprise.
Relationships: Schtroumpf à Lunettes/Schtroumpf Maladroit | Brainy Smurf/Clumsy Smurf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> hi bart :)

A knock at his front door was enough to wake Brainy up with a jolt.

He blinks before reaching for his glasses, settling them on the bridge of his nose and stumbling out of bed. He notices the lack of light in his room -- the sun had barely rose. Who could possibly be up at this hour, disturbing his rest?

No one was there when he opened the door.

At the step was a bouquet of flowers, haphazardly wrapped in a ribbon that barely kept it together. Red, blue, and purple petals squished together in the form of a pattern, with a few scattered in the dirt.

"Oh!" Brainy rubs his eyes. The flowers were still there.

He scoops the bouquet into his arms and disappears back into his house, too joyful to mind the mess.

"What a surprise! It was about time I smurfed an admirer," he giggles. "Now, who could it be?"

Brainy cups his chin in thought.

"Smurfette? No, she's one to receive flowers, not gift them. H-Hefty? I don't think he'd ever..." he trails off. "Well, surely it could be anysmurf! So there's no use sitting here trying to figure it out. I've barely woken up!"

A thought kept Brainy in place. _What if it was right under his nose?_

He thinks back to yesterday. It wasn't anything special, just the usual around the village, although his friend Clumsy was--

_Clumsy._

His face heats up a bit. "Clumsy?"

Well, that would explain the mess.


End file.
